Permainan
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Fred dan Teddy menjadi kekasih diam-diam, tak ada yang tahu, tapi semua itu cuma 'permainan' kecil yang mereka mainkan sebab iseng. Lalu Teddy mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai sepupu Veela Fred, Victoire. Apa yang akan Fred lakukan? Dia mencintai Teddy, tapi Teddy menyukai Victoire. "Apa kau menyukai Vic, Ted?" "Aku.." "Kau menyukai Victoire, Ted! Bahkan Victoire menyukaimu.." SLASH!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling for the characers**

 **Warning: slash, bxb, angst gagal, crack pair, _misstypos_**

 **A/N: haloo, saya di sini~! Ini fic yang mau saya publish sebelum ujian ;'D sudah selesai dari minggu lalu sih, tapi ya gitu, males edit xD #ditabok. Di sini umurnya Fred sama James cuma beda 5 atau 4 tahun lah (?) dari Teddy, jadi jangan bingung ya xD.**

 **Last word, minat RnR?**

* * *

 **Permainan**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu itu Teddy sangat aneh, pemuda bermarga Lupin tersebut seolah menghindarinya ketika mereka berjalan bersama di Hogsmeade saat selesai ujian. Dan ini membuat Fred bingung, ada apa gerangan dengan anak baptis dari Harry Potter ini?

Teddy memang menjawabnya atau membalas perkataannya, tapi pandangan Teddy tak tertuju pada Fred. Sangat bukan Teddy. Fred makin mengenal Teddy sejak mereka mempunyai hubungan istimewa saat Fred akan naik kelas tiga, dan sekarang dia mau naik kelas lima dan Teddy bersikap aneh. Sebenarnya hubungan ini hanya main-main mereka saja, saat itu..

"Fred," panggil Teddy di kala mereka berada di ruang rekreasi berdua, Teddy sudah memasuki kelas tujuh saat itu.

"Hm?" sahut Fred pelan, merapikan permainan _Exploding Card_ yang tadi digunakan olehnya dan James.

Teddy masih fokus pada buku di tangannya. "Mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Teddy santai, sontak membuat Fred _jawdrop_ ria.

"Kau tidak mabuk atau apa, kan?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, lagipula ini cuma main-main saja, ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih–jangan tertawa."

Fred tetap menahan tawanya, "Lalu kenapa aku? Bukan James atau Albus? Atau Louis sekalian?"

Teddy menutup bukunya, menghela napas. "Aku maunya dirimu, bagaimana?"

Fred merasa wajahnya memanas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab pelan. "Baiklah," balasnya, "toh untuk hiburan."

"Yap, untuk hiburan!"

Sejak saat itu mereka sering berkencan di Hogsmeade, sering berbicara berduaan dan menggoda satu sama lain. Entah mengapa ini membuat Fred merasa nyaman, dan perasaannya selalu menghangat melihat senyuman Teddy yang diberikan padanya, hanya padanya seorang. Dan setelah itu Teddy lulus dari Hogwarts, tapi hubungan mereka tetap berlanjut lewat surat, terkadang mereka bertemu di Hogsmeade untuk kencan seperti biasa. Tapi mereka tak pernah mengatakan hubungan mereka ke orang lain, diam-diam melakukan semua itu lebih tepatnya.

Kemudian Fred sadar, bahwa dia mulai menyukai pemuda itu, rasa suka yang lama-lama berkembang menjadi rasa cinta, dia hanya anak kelas empat saat itu dan tak tahu rasa yang menyerangnya setiap mereka bersama, rasa yang sangat menenangkan. Dia hanya ingin Teddy untuknya sendiri, dia mulai egois, sedikit banyak menuntut.

Setelah itu, Fred tersadar lagi, bahwa ini cuma permainan kecil yang mereka adakan tahun lalu dan malah berlanjut sampai sekarang. Teddy tak pernah mengatakan 'putus' atau semacamnya, dia menghubungi Fred seperti biasa.

Lalu di satu malam, James memberitahunya sesuatu.

"Fred," James memanggilnya ketika dia duduk di meja belajarnya yang langsung terhubung ke jendela, melihat langit malam. Hanya James yang tahu statusnya dengan Teddy.

" _Yes_ , Jamie?" sahut Fred bingung, menulis sesuatu di perkamen.

James nampak gugup untuk mengatakannya, Fred tahu itu, dia mau membuka mulut agar James tak apa tidak memberitahunya sekarang jika remaja yang seumuran dengannya itu langsung menyela. "Aku tahu ini dari Rose, jadi Rose punya teman di Ravenclaw, dan temannya itu mengenal Victoire. Temannya itu bilang bahwa.." lidah James serasa kelu ketika akan melanjutkan perkataannya, melihat raut penasaran sepupunya dia memberanikan diri. "..bahwa, kau tahu, uhm, bahwa Vic menyukai Teddy."

"Vic, menyukai Teddy?"

Entah dia harus senang atau sedih mendengarnya.

Senang bahwa sepupunya yang keturunan Perancis itu punya orang yang disukainya, atau harus sedih bahwa orang yang disukai gadis itu adalah orang yang sama yang dia cintai.

"Hey–sobat, kau tak apa?" James membuyarkan semua lamunannya, dia menatap Fred cemas.

"Oh, ya, aku tak apa," balas Fred pelan, "lagipula Teddy pasti senang bahwa gadis secantik Vic menyukainya, kau tahu ini hanya permainan antara dia dan aku, James. Tak apa, tak apa, lagipula dia lebih cocok dengan Vic daripada aku, juga kami malah sama-sama lelaki, tak apa."

"Fred, kau menangis."

"Aku tidak–" buliran air mata jatuh membasahi permukaan perkamen, membuat tinta yang telah digores di perkamen luntur. Aliran air mata yang membentuk sungai di pipinya mengalir begitu saja tanpa dia harapkan, dadanya sakit ketika mengetahuinya.

"Fred–"

"Aku baik-baik saja, James," balas Fred menghapus air matanya kasar, tapi tak mau berhenti.

"Tapi Fred–"

"Sungguh!" Fred mengatakannya dengan keras, beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya, dia mendadak pening. "Aku hanya butuh waktu James, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku yakin, Teddy pasti akan menyukai Victoire juga, pergilah."

Dan James hanya bisa menuruti perkataan sepupunya.

* * *

Hari sabtu minggu depan menjadi sangat jelas, ketika Teddy berjanji akan menemuinya di depan Honeydukes untuk berkencan. Teddy bersikap aneh lagi, dia seperti minggu lalu, seolah mengabaikannya dan membalas ucapannya setengah niat dan tidak. Terkadang malah salah tingkah saat mereka berpas-pasan dengan Victoire dan berbicara sebentar. Senyum dan tawa yang ditujukan padanya selama hampir dua tahun kini juga ditujukan pada Victoire, dan jarang diberikan padanya lagi.

Teddy dan Victoire benar-benar serasi, pikirnya ketika gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa lembut sementara pemuda rupawan itu tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sementara dia berada sedikit jauh dari posisi mereka, merasa tak bisa menggapai keduanya.

Rasa sakit kembali muncul, seakan menusuk-nusuk dadanya dengan Pedang Gryffindor yang tajam, membuatnya sangat sesak hingga tak bisa bernapas. Dia merasakan air mata kembali menggenangi kelopak matanya, dia menggeleng keras-keras dan berusaha tersenyum ketika Teddy mendekatinya lagi.

Seolah baru sadar bahwa Fred-lah yang bersamanya sejak tadi.

"Victoire itu cantik ya," ujar Fred berusaha memancing, mereka sekarang melihat etalase Honeydukes yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis makanan.

"Dia memang cantik menurutku," balas Teddy pelan, "oh hey, lihat Fredie! Ada coklat terbaru lagi!" Ujarnya kemudian menarik tangan Fred ke etalase lain.

"Kau benar, coklat baru lagi," Fred menatap coklat berbentuk hati itu dengan minat, "aku ingin membelinya," gumam Fred tapi dapat didengar Teddy.

"Biar kubelikan," ujar Teddy langsung mengambil coklat itu dan membayarnya di meja kasir, Fred merasa tak enak.

"Kau tak perlu," balas Fred ketika satu coklat itu diberikan padanya, sementara Teddy membeli satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tak usah dipikirkan." Teddy membalas perkataan Fred dengan santai, "Ini sangat enak, loh!"

Fred memotong sedikit sekali bagian coklat itu dan memakannya, rasa manisnya tak bisa mengalahkan rasa sesak dan sakitnya. "Hey, Ted," panggil Fred kemudian.

"Ya, Fredie?"

"Minggu lalu James bilang kalau Victoire menyukaimu," ungkap Fred setelah berkali-kali berperang dengan dirinya agar tak mengatakan itu pada Teddy, tapi dia ingin jujur, dan reaksi Teddy bisa ditebaknya dengan mudah.

Pipi Teddy merona mendengarnya, wajahnya memerah. Perut Fred mendadak mual setelah gigitan kecil di coklat itu dimakan olehnya.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Teddy, matanya seolah berharap dan seolah tidak.

Fred menunduk, "Aku tak tahu pasti," jawab Fred sedikit tersenyum pasrah, "bila kau suka dengannya juga tidak apa," lanjutnya sangat pelan.

Teddy mengernyit bingung pada remaja manis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun, dia sangat hapal dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah Fred, kapan dia bahagia, kesal, marah, dan sedih. "Kau baik-baik saja, Fred?"

"Tentu–"

Fred menggigit coklat itu.

"–aku–"

Dia menggigit coklatnya lagi.

"–baik-baik–"

Gigitan terdengar lagi.

"–saja!"

Coklat yang awalnya berbentuk seperti hati itu kini berubah menjadi separo hati, seperti ilustrasi jika ada seseorang yang sedang patah cinta. Fred menatapnya sendu.

"Apa kau menyukai Vic, Ted?" tanya Fred pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Teddy terdiam sebentar, Fred melihat dari sorot matanya pemuda itu nampak merasa sangat bersalah padanya.

"Aku.."

Rasanya Teddy tak bisa mengeluarkan kata itu dari mulutnya, dia tak tahu kenapa menyesal pada Fred.

"Kau?" iris _violet_ itu menatapnya ingin tahu.

Teddy mengambil napas banyak-banyak. "Ya, Fred, aku menyukainya."

Lutut Fred lemas seketika.

Dia ingin menjerit bahwa Teddy hanya miliknya sekarang, tapi dia tahu itu tak mungkin, dia harus..

..rela melepas Teddy.

Rasa sakit makin bertambah seiring kerja kerasnya agar air mata itu tidak terjatuh lagi.

"Oh," tanggap Fred pertama kali, "baguslah! Kau dan Vic sangat serasi! Ini akan menjadi kabar gembira untuk kita semua, kan? Kau akan menjadi keluarga kami kalau menikah dengan Victoire! Pikirkan, Teddy, kita akan jadi keluarga!" Ujarnya berusaha riang, ingin menutupi bahwa dia sangat ingin sekali menangis sekarang.

Wajah Teddy agak lega mendegarnya, "Tapi jika yang dikatakan James keliru?"

"Halah! Pasti benar!"

"Tapi–Fred–"

"Kenapa lagi, Ted?" Fred tak sabar meninggalkan Hogsmeade dan menuju kamarnya, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menangis sepuasnya.

"Aku–apakah ini berarti hubungan kita berakhir?" sedikit rasa senang menyelubungi hatinya ketika tahu Teddy ragu memutuskan status istimewa mereka.

"Kau pikir? Tentu saja, Ted, kita tetap berteman setidaknya, kan?"

"Yeah, yeah, kau benar, teman. Lagipula ini hanya main-main kita selama dua tahun."

 _Main-main._

Fred berharap ada yang mau membawanya sekarang juga, Teddy pasti hanya menganggapnya permainan konyol.

"Kalau begitu... selamat berjuang, untuk mendapatkan Victoire, Teddy," ujar Fred tersenyum lembut pada Teddy, senyuman terlembut yang dia beri pada Teddy terakhir kalinya. "Aku akan mendukungmu, pasti," lanjutnya dan senyuman itu luntur membentuk isakan kecil.

"Fredie–"

Fred memberikan potongan coklat hati yang tadi dia makan, masih berbentuk separo, pada Teddy yang bingung. "Terima kasih untuk tahun-tahun kemarin, Teddy," gumamnya. Fred menatap Teddy yang sedikit tak percaya, memeluk sebentar pemuda itu. "Aku akan pergi dulu," pamitnya sambil nyengir, "Victoire ada di Three Broomsticks kurasa, sampai jumpa."

Sebelum sempat Teddy mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Fred meninggalkannya di kerumunan orang, kini isakan-isakan kecil menyertai setiap derap langkahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan sesaat sebelum dia pergi dari Teddy, tepat di teliganya.

Fred bingung, ke mana dia akan menuju sekarang, James pasti ada bersamanya jika saat ini dia tak bersama Teddy seharian, dan dia sekarang sendirian. Terpikir olehnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts lebih dulu lewat jalan rahasia, sampai akhirnya dia memikirkan liburan musim panas.

Dia akan pulang ke rumah, pasti itu bisa mengobati sakitnya.

Rumah.

Fred akan bertemu keluarga yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Aku ingin pulang.."

Di depannya sekarang Shrieking Shack, ragu akan kembali atau tidak lewat jalan rahasia. Tapi dia sekarang mengenyahkan semua pikiran untuk kembali, Fred sudah tak tahan lagi. Fred menangis di sana, sendirian, terisak akan sakitnya rasa yang dia punya. Harusnya dia tak menyukai Teddy, harusnya dia tidak mencintai Teddy, harusnya dia tahu bahwa ini hanyalah main-main yang tak akan Teddy anggap serius. Mendadak ada yang seperti memeluknya, Fred mendongak dan tiba-tiba dia lupa caranya bernapas, ketika tahu bahwa pemuda yang memeluknya adalah pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Teddy.."

 **=o^o=**

Teddy tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa setelah Fred meninggalkannya, dia mondar-mandir tak karuan di pinggir jalan, di samping Three Broomsticks, Victoire memang ada di dalam tempat itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang Victoire yang mendadak sudah tak menarik lagi di matanya, dia ingin menyusul remaja itu tapi tak tahu kemana perginya Fred. Teddy merasa bersalah, dia memilih Fred sebagai kekasih mainan karena dia tahu bahwa Fred memiliki sifat yang menarik. Teddy memang cukup tertarik pada sepupu _Veela_ Fred, tapi entah kenapa otaknya hanya bisa memikirkan Fred, Fred, dan Fred saja sekarang.

"Ted," panggil seseorang membuatnya tersadar, itu James.

"Oh, hai James," sapa Teddy tak bisa menyamarkan nada gelisah pada ucapannya.

"Aku mendengar semua yang kalian katakan," balas James tak mau berbasa-basi, menatap tajam Teddy, bahkan tak ingin repot-repot membalas sapaannya. "Semuanya, Ted," lanjut James menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Teddy terlihat kaget,

"Kau, tahu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Fred mengatakannya padaku, seharusnya aku tak bilang kalau Vic menyukaimu," ujar James.

"Aku—aku tak tahu, aku merasa—"

"—bersalah?" tebak James langsung tepat, "kau harus merasa bersalah, Ted! Baru kali ini aku kecewa padamu!" Seru James sedikit keras, "dia mencintaimu Ted, tapi dia tak mau membuatmu tahu karena berpikir kau hanya menganggap ini mainan belaka! Karena itu dia rela melepasmu! Kau lihat coklat itu? Coklat separo hati itu? Coklatnya bisa meleleh kapan saja, sama seperti hatinya! Dia mencintaimu, tapi kau buta terhadapnya, buta dengan tindakannya selama ini dan menganggap ini cuma gurauan!"

Teddy merasa tertohok mendengar perkataan James, seakan James meng- _Crucio_ dirinya. Teddy mengepalkan tangan, mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan menuduh James.

"Apa kau ingat dengan gelang tali yang diberi Fred tahun lalu?" Teddy langsung menatap pergelangan tangannya, tak ada gelang, dia langsung merogoh semua sakunya dan akhirnya gelang tali rajutan berwarna amber dan hitam yang dipadukan serasi dengan benang coklat tua yang mengukir namanya ditemukan Teddy. James mencemooh lagi, "Kau bahkan tak memakainya sekarang. Fred membuat itu dengan tangannya sendiri selama semalam penuh, jarinya terluka gara-gara tusukan jarum dan dia masih bisa tersenyum ketika memperlihatkannya padaku, dan memberikannya padamu. Kau benar-benar hanya menganggap ini permainan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, James?" Teddy terlihat putus asa, jujur dia sebenarnya sangat suka ada di samping Fred, mengacak surainya gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Pikir sendiri Teddy," balas James acuh, "aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangi Fred seperti menyayangi Albus dan Lily."

"James—"

Pintu Three Broomsticks terbuka, membuat fokus mereka terpecah. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu nampak dengan senyum di wajah cantiknya, melihat Teddy dan James dengan bingung. Aura _Veela_ Victoire bisa dirasakan, dia berjalan anggun ke arah kedua lelaki itu dengan langkah ringan dan bersenandung kecil.

"Teddy, James," sapanya riang, "aku lihat daritadi kalian seperti bertengkar, ada apa? Dan mana Fred, Ted?"

"Uh—Vict—"

"Shrieking Shack," James memotong perkataan Teddy, mengerling pada pemuda itu. "Shrieking Shack," ujarnya ulang, seolah mau menyadarkan Teddy. Teddy segera paham.

 _Fred ada di Shrieking Shack._

"Sorry, Victoire, aku punya urusan. Maaf," ujar Teddy buru-buru lagi, dia tadi mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Victoire, kini dia menarik kembali perkataannya. Teddy hanya mengagumi Victoire, dan dia—yang pasti—menyukai Fred.

Fred yang dua tahun ini berbagi senyuman, tawa, dan sedihnya dengan sabar. Cengiran yang selalu Fred berikan padanya ketika sedang melakukan kejahilan tak pernah dia lupakan sampai saat ini, wajah meronanya ketika dia menggoda Fred dengan kecupan di dahi, waktu Fred memeluknya sambil menggesekkan hidung mungilnya di pakaian Teddy, aroma mint rambut Fred yang selalu terngiang di penciumannya. Dia tak pernah sadar bahwa Fred melakukannya sepenuh hati, tidak menganggap ini sebagai permainan meski dirinya menganggap sebaliknya.

Selama dua tahun.

Teddy menyusuri jalan yang mulai sepi, beberapa meter lagi dia akan sampai di Shrieking Shack, area itu tak ada orang sama sekali. Dan lalu dia sampai, melihat gubuk tua itu, seorang remaja membelakanginya. Menatap gubuk tersebut yang dia lakukan, lalu tiba-tiba suara tangisan terdengar samar.

Teddy makin merasa bersalah. Dia melompati pagar dengan diam dan berjalan pelan pada Fred yang terisak di tempatnya, sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya. Pemuda itu tanpa suara memeluk tubuh ringkih dari belakang, membuat Fred tersentak kaget. Teddy memeluknya erat, seolah tak mau melepasnya.

"Teddy.."

"Maafkan aku," balas Teddy pelan sambil mencium tengkuk Fred.

"Teddy—apa yang kau maafkan? Vic tak menolakmu, kan?" Fred bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya khawatir padanya.

"Tentang tadi," balas Teddy menatap dalam-dalam iris _violet_ jernih itu.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf," Fred berujar pelan, mengalihkan pandangan padanya, setitik air mata keluar lagi dari kelopak matanya. "Aku tak keberatan kita jadi keluarga, permainan kita sudah selesai."

"Tidak." Teddy menjawab tegas, dia tak ingin kehilangan Fred lagi meski dalam waktu yang sangat sebentar seperti tadi. "Aku mau kita tetap lanjut," tambah Teddy kemudian, berubah menjadi lembut.

Fred terdiam, "Kau tak harus, terpaksa, kan? Aku cuma menghalangi kalian, kau sangat cocok dengan Victoire daripada aku," ujar Fred beranjak berdiri, Teddy ikut berdiri setelahnya. "Aku tak mau kau hanya merasa terpaksa bersamaku hanya karena aku cengeng begini," lanjut Fred mulai berjalan menjauh—tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Teddy.

"Aku tak merasa terpaksa, Fredie! Aku sangat ingin hubungan kita masih berlanjut!"

"Kau menyukai Victoire, Ted! Bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan bahwa ini masih berlanjut? Bahkan Victoire menyukaimu."

"Aku menarik kata-kataku lagi!"

"Kau tak bisa, kau mengaku sendiri, di depan wajahku."

"Kau butuh bukti bahwa aku ingin sekali bersamamu lagi? Baiklah!" Teddy menarik tubuh Fred, dan mencium bibirnya keras. Kasar dan penuh tekanan, itulah pikirannya saat dia mencium Fred dengan perilakunya. Fred tak bisa apa-apa, dia menangis tanpa suara karena bibirnya masih dikunci bibir Teddy, dia jatuh ke pelukan Teddy ketika merasakan kakinya melemas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Teddy melepaskan pagutan mereka. "Dan itu adalah buktinya," ujar Teddy memegang kedua bahu Fred, "aku mencintaimu, Fred, mencintaimu."

" _Hiks_ —j-jangan berbohong lagi," isak Fred memegang erat jaket Teddy, air matanya membasahi jaket itu.

Teddy mengelus surai merah Fred, tatapannya melembut. "Aku tak berbohong, Fredie, aku menyayangi, menyukaimu, mencintaimu, hanya saja aku kurang peka tentang ini dan baru sadar setelah James memarahiku tadi. Karena itu aku mengejarmu, aku salah, aku hanya mengagumi Victoire karena dia seorang Veela, sebab tanpa sadar aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu," jelas Teddy kini menepuk kepala Fred lembut.

Fred menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata di dada bidang Teddy, entah kenapa perasaan senang menyerbu masuk ke dalam relung dadanya. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Maafkan aku?" ulang Teddy tersenyum pada Fred ketika Fred mulai berani menatap matanya.

Fred mengangguk kecil, hanya memeluknya erat, kembali menggesekkan hidungnya di pakaian Teddy untuk menghirup aroma segar dari badan Teddy. Teddy menangkup kedua pipi Fred kemudian, mata mereka kembali bertemu sebelum bibir mereka bersatu lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut, lebih pelan dan tidak menuntut, mereka memadukan kasih mereka lewat ciuman singkat itu.

"Bukan permainan lagi," ujar Teddy ketika melepaskan ciuman mereka, nyengir pada Fred yang menunjukkan senyuman cerianya lagi. "Oke?"

"Bukan permainan lagi!"

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama, Fred yang berada dalam dekapan Teddy sangat senang. Teddy yang memeluk tubuh Fred juga bahagia, dia akan berusaha untuk peka mulai sekarang. Sementara matahari mulai menurun, cahaya jingga cerah menyelimuti pasangan itu dengan hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
